


You Seem Like You're Expensive

by SapphicLittleThing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emma is a young criminal (not really), F/F, Lesbian Sex, Neal is mentioned but isn't really in the story, Regina is a lawyer, Robin is in it but don't worry he doesn't last long, Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform, There's no hetero sex I promise, porn with a plot, they do it wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicLittleThing/pseuds/SapphicLittleThing
Summary: In which Regina is a married Lawyer lady and takes on a case where a cute blonde is an accomplice to expensive watch thievery. This is porn with a pretty decent plot.





	You Seem Like You're Expensive

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first SQ fic, I'm actually writing a chapter fic and will hopefully start posting that by mid December, early January. I did this as a little tester to see how everything on this site works and also to give people a taste of my writing. I hope you like this fic, if you do, leave all the things (reviews, kudos, etc.) to let me know! 
> 
> Enjoy, fellow smut lovers.

Regina slips off her glasses and sighs at the sound of a knock on her office door, tossing them onto the open notepad. “Come in.” She barks, watching as her assistant (whom she warned not to bother her) enters her office.

 

“Isabelle, I _told you_. I do not wish to be bothered today.”

 

The young woman smiles apologetically, “I know, Mrs. Mills, but Mr. Gold said that this was urgent.”

 

The older woman pinches the bridge of her nose and shakes her head. Of course this happens in the last hour of her last day before a week long break. Of course Mr. Gold said it’s urgent. Of _course._

 

“What is it?”

 

Isabelle hands her boss a file and Regina quickly skims through it. “What does he want me to do with _this?”_ She says in disdain, a scowl taking up residence on her lips. “This is a pathetic case and frankly could be solved _without_ lawyers. Especially defense lawyers. Especially if it’s something like this.”

 

The younger woman shrugs and gives her boss another sympathetic smile, “I just know that Mr. Gold said that you’re to represent her. You’ll get two weeks off instead of one after the case is over.”

 

“Oh, how wonderful. I’m glad my _equal_ is making decisions for me.” She sighs and slips her glasses back on before waving her hand, “Thank you, Isabelle. That will be all.”

 

She reads details of the case more in depth, taking note of the minor crime. Her phone rings, and the caller ID tells her that it’s her law partner. She picks up the phone, forgoing any pleasantries, “Why the hell am I representing a street rat who stole watches?”

 

“Ah, so Belle got the file to you, then.”

 

“Yes. Answer my question, Robert.” Her tone is sharp and leaves no room for argument. Even Robert Gold knows when to not push.

 

“That _street rat_ accompanied my son in the robbery. She took the fall for him and I’d prefer she stays out of trouble so that _Neal_ can stay out of trouble.”

 

Regina purses her lips and slaps the file down onto her mahogany desk. “And you can’t do it because-”

 

“Because Neal is my son and it would look suspicious if I were to represent his little helper.” He finishes, and Regina can hear that snarky tone in his voice. “You’re going to make an airtight case for this girl so that she gets off with minimum to _no_ charges, and I can make sure you get a nice _long_ vacation.”

 

She can practically feel the silky sheets of the hotel she’ll be staying at with her husband come time for her days off. She can smell the lavender bath oils and taste champagne to celebrate five years of marriage.

 

“Fine. When’s the court hearing?”

 

“Tomorrow afternoon.”

 

Regina groans, “ _What?_ I need at least a full day to prepare!”

 

“Well, Mills, you don’t _have_ a day. I have Miss Swan here with me now. I’ll send her to your office and you can begin your prep.”

 

She slams the phone back onto it’s receiver and pounds her fist once into the pile of files and notepads on her desk.

 

“Asshole.” Regina growls out.

 

She takes the few moments before her new client arrives to compose herself. The sooner this is over, the sooner she gets to relax and laze away.

 

She stands and makes her way to the door, opening it before Emma Swan can knock.

 

A startled blonde on the other side stands with her knuckles poised in the air and wide green eyes.

 

“Miss Swan, come in.”

 

The young woman’s loose ponytail sways down her back as she steps past Regina. Despite their generous difference in age (give or take 12 years?), Emma Swan stands taller than the brunette.

 

“That makes me sound old.” Regina hears as she shuts her door.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“You and Mr. Gold calling me _Miss Swan._ It makes me sound old.”

 

Regina hums, brushing past Emma as she makes her way to her desk. “Well, you certainly are old enough to commit a felony _and_ require a lawyer. You’ll be addressed as such.”

 

Emma frowns and sits in a chair across from Regina’s desk, “I didn’t commit a felony.”

 

“Then why are we here? Because I have to say, I could be on my way home to my husband and packing for the vacation I’m _supposed_ to be on.” Regina replies neutrally. She leans against the front of the desk, one ankle crossed in front of the other as she grips the edge of it. Her gaze is challenging as she adds,“Shall I tell Mr. Gold that my assistance isn’t needed after all?”

 

Emma slumps in her chair and for a moment, looks like she’s about to cry. “I didn’t do it. Well.. I _did,_ but Neal never told me they were stolen.”

 

“So he just happened to own ten thousand dollars worth of watches?”

 

“I don’t know if you know this but he’s loaded. It’s not that far fetched.”

 

Regina smiles tightly, “Well, Miss Swan, lucky for you, I’m not here to pick apart your story. I’m here to solidify it so that it stands in front of a jury. If you do exactly as I say and nothing more or less, you’ll be a free woman once again.” She stands up and makes her way to her chair. “Now, I need you to answer all of my questions truthfully and to the best of your ability. Leave _nothing_ out.”

 

Emma nods and scoots her chair closer. Regina skims through the file once more before sliding her notepad on top of the file and clicks her pen.

 

“What is your relationship with Neal Gold?”

 

“I’m his _Ex_ girlfriend.” Emma states definitively and bitterly.

 

“What was your relationship at the time of the felony?”

 

“Girlfriend.”

 

“How old are you?”

 

“Twenty-one in August.” Regina looks at her with an unwavering gaze. That’s five months from now.

 

“So, twenty.”

 

Emma rolls her eyes and nods.

 

“Do you have a previous record with the law?”

 

The blonde shakes her head with a smirk on her pink lips. “Wiped clean when I turned 18.”

 

“Lovely,” Regina replies dryly.

  


***

  


Later (very, very much later) that night, Regina finally steps through the front door of her home. The lights are all off save for the security night light in the main hallway.

 

She kicks off her shoes and sighs in relief as her feet stretch against the cool wooden floor.

 

She makes her way upstairs, stopping to check on Roland before slipping into her bedroom. Robin is asleep, taking up nearly all of the bed as he snores away. She shakes her head and sets her purse and work bag down before grabbing her sleepwear and padding quietly into the master bathroom.

 

She forgoes a shower, much too exhausted from her abnormally long day to stand up for much longer, and instead changes quickly, washes her face, and brushes her teeth.

 

“‘Gina?” She hears, and like usual, she purses her lips.

 

She shuts off the bathroom light and is relieved to find that Robin is now on his side of the bed. It’s normal to not like cuddling after doing it for years, right? She likes her space. Moreso when it comes to Robin. That’s a marriage thing, though, she’s sure of it.

 

“Go back to sleep, Robin.” She murmurs, slipping under the covers with a sigh. They’re not silky fresh hotel sheets, but they’ll do for tonight.

 

“It’s late.” He grouses, slipping closer to her. She bites back a displeased groan when his hand slips onto her hip. “Let’s sleep in.”

 

“You have Roland to take care of and I have to go back to the office tomorrow.”

 

Now at least 70% awake, Robin props himself up on his elbow and doesn’t hide his frown, “I thought today was your last day?”

 

“It _was_ , but Robert had an urgent case for me.”

 

“He couldn’t do it?”

 

“Not without losing credibility.”

 

She’s relieved when he removes his hand and lays flat on his back. “You and your damn job.” He mutters, and she sits up quickly.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

He refuses to look at her, much like his son when she’s disciplining him. “It’s our _anniversary_ and you’re working. Do you even appreciate our marriage?”

 

She scoffs and leans back against the headboard, arms crossed defensively over her chest. “Of course I do. But this is my career, I can’t just turn down cases. I wouldn’t be a good lawyer if I did.”

 

“But you’ll postpone our anniversary? What about being a good _wife?”_

 

She raises her eyebrows and stares at him, unbelieving of the words he’d just spewed. She hates it because deep down, she knows he’s a little bit right.

 

Their marriage has been floundering for over a year now and she sees no future of it thriving again.

 

“I’m sorry.” He mutters, running a hand down his face. “You’re not a bad wife.”

 

She shakes her head, “No, but I’m not a great one either. We don’t fit anymore, Robin.” She murmurs, and for the first time, he doesn’t argue.

 

“Are we really going to do this tonight?”

 

“No. It’s late and I have to meet with my client early. Trial should be done by tomorrow afternoon, evening at the latest.” She slides down and pulls the covers up to her chin. “You and I have a lot to discuss after that.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Goodnight.” She tells him softly.

 

He doesn’t answer.

  


***

  


“I don’t want to do this.”

 

Regina looks up from her notes and locks eyes with Emma. It’s early the next morning and they’ve gone over her statement twice now.

 

“You have no choice. It’s either you do things my way or you face 3 years max, 14 months minimum.”

 

The blonde groans and runs her fingers through her hair. Regina knows a panic attack when she sees one. She softens and stands up, making her way around the desk to sit in the chair next to Emma’s.

 

“For your sake, Emma, you need to do this.” She tries her best to sound soft and comforting, and is surprised when it comes out effortlessly. “You are young and smart and you don’t belong behind bars.”

 

Emma scoffs, bringing her feet up to rest on the edge of her chair. “I don’t belong anywhere. What’s a few years in prison going to change?”

 

“Some people don’t come back from it.”

 

“Some people haven’t been through half of what I have.”

 

Regina looks at her for a long moment, jaw clenching. “Fine. Pity yourself and get sentenced when you don’t need to. I could be-“

 

“Yeah, yeah. You could be fucking your husband in some fancy hotel.”

 

The crass remark takes Regina by complete surprise. She purses her lips and stands up, smoothing her skirt out as she pushes out a steady breath. “Good luck at the hearing.” She says curtly, “You can show yourself out.”

 

“Wait. I’m sorry.” Emma stands up and steps towards the desk, an apologetic frown on her face.

 

“Frankly, Miss Swan, I couldn’t care less if you’re sorry. My job is to help you and if you don’t want it, then I don’t need to waste my time.”

 

“You’re right.”

 

“Now, sit the hell down and do as I say.”

 

Emma listens without argument and from then on, it’s smooth (albeit pretty tense) as Emma cooperates beautifully.

 

When it comes time for the hearing, the blonde is still nervous, but less so now that she knows her statement backwards and forwards. Regina pleads her case to the judge and jury effortlessly and with poise that seems to seep off of her and translate to Emma; because when it’s her turn to speak, she’s clear and persuasive and one hell of a defendant.

 

The judge assigns her 6 months of probation as well as forbids her from leaving the state during that time.

 

As she and Regina are making their way out of the courtroom, Emma leans in and asks quietly, “What’s going to happen to Neal?” Regina fights off the urge to take a deep breath of Emma’s surprisingly sweet perfume.

 

“I don’t know. I don’t really care either. You’re my concern, not him.”

 

Emma nods and looks forward as they make their way back to Regina’s office. “Right.”

 

“You’ll do yourself a favor if you don’t involve yourself with him again.” Regina finds herself saying as she unlocks her door. “You’ll only find more trouble.”

 

“Trust me, I’m done with him.”

 

Regina does _not_ feel relieved at that.

 

“Also…” Emma starts, fingers picking at each other, “I don’t know how I’m gonna pay for this. You seem like you’re expensive.”

 

“I am.”

 

“So..”

 

“I’m not making you pay. Consider yourself debt free.” Regina pauses and looks at the other woman, “With me at least.”

 

“I feel like I need to repay you _somehow..”_

 

“Don’t ever require my assistance again. That’s how you can repay me.” Regina smirks, snapping open her briefcase. “I need you to fill these out, and then you’re free to go.”

 

Emma smiles back, “I’ll try not to. Trouble seems to find me.” She sits down and uses Regina’s desk to lean on while she fills out the forms. “Two weeks ago I wouldn’t have been able to put an actual home address.” The blonde admits as she writes.

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“I was living in my car.”

 

“Not with Neal?”

 

Emma shakes her head and shrugs, “I don’t like to depend on people.”

 

“How do you have a home address now?”

 

Emma smiles, “I got a job at a diner about three months ago and I’ve been saving so I could get my own place.”

 

Regina can’t help but admire the younger woman a bit. “You’re a good girl, Emma. Trouble may look for you but don’t let yourself be easily found.”

 

Their eyes lock and Regina feels a spark of something she hasn’t felt since her first year with Robin. It’s scary and disconcerting and very, very odd.

 

She clears her throat and looks back down at her desk, shuffling papers mindlessly and without direction.

 

Emma goes back to filling out the paperwork.

  


***

  


Later that day, Regina waits for Robin to come home. She waits until nearly 10 PM before she gives up and calls it a night. She even took an hour long bath just before that in hopes that he’d be home by the time she’s done.

 

She’s in bed reading by the time their bedroom door cracks open and he pokes his head in, a sheepish smile on his face.

 

She doesn’t bother looking up from her book, instead reads on.

 

“Sorry I’m home late.” He tells her, shucking off his sweater. It’s the beginning of April, but there’s still a bit of a bite in the cool air in Boston. “Johnny wanted to get some drinks after we finished up at work.”

 

“That’s fine.”

 

She takes note that he doesn’t bother to freshen up before stripping down to his t-shirt and boxers and slipping into bed. It’s as if last night's conversation had never happened, especially with the way he lets his head rest in her lap and his fingers skim the side of her calf. “How was your day?”

 

“It was fine.”

 

He hums and buries his nose against her belly. She wants nothing more than to push him off of her.

 

She wonders when exactly she started to grow unhappy with him. When she started to despise intimacy with Robin instead of crave it. When he touches her, it feels like sandpaper grating against her skin. It’s no doubt from all the time he spends building useless things and playing in the forest with his friends.

 

She can’t help but lower her book as she thinks about what a soft touch would feel like against her skin. How it would feel to have somebody with soft hands and soft lips explore her body the way she does not want Robin to.

 

Regina’s mind conjures a specific image of exactly who she craves that from, and it nearly startles her out of bed. Green eyes looking up at her from between her legs, long blonde hair slipping through her fingers.

 

“Robin.” She chokes, setting the book down roughly on the side table. He startles with a jolt and she realizes he's fallen asleep there.

 

“Gina?”

 

“You have to _know_ it’s not working anymore, right?” She pleads, watching as he sits up.

 

A look crossed his face that tells her he’s been trying to avoid this topic all night. “It’s nothing we can’t fix, love.”

 

“No, Robin.. I—I don’t _want_ to fix it.” She blurts out, and the words surprisingly feel light on her tongue. It’s disconcerting how easy this is. Ending a marriage.

 

“Regina..” He starts, running his hands through his salt and pepper hair, “We’re supposed to be leaving for our anniversary trip tomorrow.”

 

“You know this hasn’t been right for a long time.” She tells him, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

He puts up a bit of a fight before eventually sighing in resignation. There’s no point in fighting for this. She can see him realize that. “I’m sorry.” She tells him, voice quiet. But she does not regret.

 

“Me too.” He rubs the back of his neck.

 

Deep down, they both know that this is for the best.

 

The next morning she calls her own lawyer to have divorce papers drawn up. She doesn’t want to waste any more time. Robin knows little to nothing about the legal system, so he agrees to Regina’s terms, both knowing that she’ll make things fair in the end.

 

She decides to finish out the rest of the week at work and then take the following two weeks off instead. Heaven knows things would be awkward while Robin is in the process of moving out this week. She does them both a favor, really, by staying away while he packs with Johnny.

  


***

  


Three months later, her divorce is final and she’s decided to take a long weekend off to relax. She strongly believes that she’s earned it, with the amount of overtime and favors she’s been collecting.

 

Her home is now her own, no longer smelling of forest or cluttered with tools and toys.

 

Of course, she misses Roland dearly, but the boy was never too fond of her, as hard as she tried to be good to him. He’s a mama’s boy, and she can’t blame him. Marian is a good woman.

 

She’s in the middle of cleaning her study when the sound of her doorbell rings through the entirety of her home.

 

She dusts off her hands on the fabric of her grey dress and slips her heels back on before making her way to the door.

 

She’s nearly knocked sideways when she sees who is standing on the other side.

 

“Miss Swan?”

 

Emma smiles sheepishly and shrugs, “Hi.”

 

“What are you doing at my house?”

 

Emma blushes slightly and scuffs the point of her shoe against the concrete, “I’m here to repay you.”

 

Regina can’t help but remain stock still and silent as she takes in the other woman. She’s the same age, but looks much healthier. Fuller in places that were once boney, cheeks pink and eyes brighter.

 

“How did you get my address?”

 

“See, I actually landed a new gig as a bounty hunter and-“

 

Regina shakes her head and sighs, hoping to tamp down her nerves at seeing the other woman after three entire months. “Get to the part where you tell me how you found me.”

 

Emma sighs in frustration. “I stopped by your office yesterday and your receptionist said you’d be out until wednesday and I didn’t want to wait that long so I used the database at my work to find you and now I’m here.” She spoke quickly, and Regina is 100% sure it was in fear of being interrupted again.

 

“Just to say thank you?”

 

“I already said that.” Emma smiles. She reaches into her back pocket and holds out a slip of paper. “ _That’s_ what I came here to give you.”

 

Regina takes the slip and looks at it. Scrawled on it is a website name, a username and what seems to be a password. “Okay?”

 

“In one month, you’re going on a two day spa retreat in Maine.” Emma tells her proudly. “I wasted two days of your vacation with your husband and I’m giving those two days back.”

 

Regina looks at her with disbelief.

 

“I know it’s super late but, well, I’m super grateful that you kept me out of prison. Just log in to the website and you’ll see that you have one room reserved for two. I wasted two days that you could have-“

 

Regina smirks finally, an eyebrow arching as she cuts in, “Yes. Two days I could’ve spent _fucking my husband_.”

 

Emma coughs and looks down at her feet, fingers raising to play with the black frames of her glasses, “Right. I’m sorry I said that.”

 

“It’s alright.” Regina smiles again, and then lets out a deep breath. “I can’t take this as payment though. It’s… very personal and would be bad rep for me. Also, I’m no longer married, so I am afraid you wasted your time.”

 

Emma looks embarrassed and flushed and it’s quite the sight. “Then take it as a gift from one friend to another. And bring along a friend or something. It’s non refundable and you’re super hard working and I think you deserve a weekend of relaxing-“

 

“If I take it, will you stop rambling?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Regina shakes her head with a smile, “Then thank you. This is a wonderful _gift.”_

 

Emma stares at her for a moment, and Regina can see it happen in slow motion. The way green eyes lower to gaze at her lips.

 

It only takes two seconds for Emma to close the distance and press her lips to Regina’s. Regina freezes as she feels Emma’s soft mouth caress her own and she momentarily thinks that this is _wrong._ But then she remembers that Emma is no longer her client and Regina is no longer married.

 

And also she’s craved this since she first saw the blonde.

 

So she brings her hands up to cup Emma’s jaw on both sides and deepens the kiss by degrees. They don’t part as Emma pushes Regina back through the entryway before spinning her around and pinning her to the door.

 

Regina’s head knocks gently against the wood and she lets out a moan into Emma’s mouth.

 

The blonde pulls away and breathes heavily, eyes wild like green fire. “I’ve been thinking about doing that since you told me to _sit the hell down and do as you say.”_

 

Regina smirks and pushes Emma away, guiding her in the direction of the stairs. They move quickly, making it to Regina’s room in mere moments. The older woman closes the door softly and kicks off her heels. “Remove your clothes, Miss Swan.” She commands, reaching behind her to unzip her dress.

 

Before Emma can even remove her t-shirt and tank top, Regina’s dress is pooling around her feet, leaving her in nothing but sheer black nylon stockings and matching black lingerie.

 

Emma pauses, shirt half over her head and she just stares, “Woah.” She breathes, taking in Regina’s body slowly. “You wear that when you’re just lounging around?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Damn.”

 

“Miss Swan, I don’t see those clothes disappearing.” Regina scolds lightly, crossing her arms to accentuate her breasts. “Hurry up.”

 

Emma doesn’t waste another second. Soon, she’s down to her bra and panties, standing right in front of Regina’s bed.

 

“Since you so generously gifted me the spa retreat, I will let _you_ choose our activities.” Regina smiles wantonly, stepping past Emma to slide seductively onto her bedspread. “What would you like to do to me, Miss Swan? Or me to do to _you?_ ”

 

There’s about one second separating the time Emma moves to the moment she’s on top of the older woman, hands interlaced above Regina’s head.

 

“Anything I want?” Emma whispers, legs separating Regina’s as she slips between her thighs.

 

“Within reason,” Regina specifies with hooded eyes and a cat-like grin.

 

They close the distance and kiss deeply, Emma’s tongue delving in to taste Regina’s. It’s not soft or exploratory, it’s sure and passionate and hot.

 

Regina can’t help but think about how many women Emma has been with. Not many 20 year olds are this _experienced_.

 

 _She_ definitely wasn’t.

 

Lips drag roughly down over Regina’s chin, stopping at the sharp curve of her jaw to suckle lightly at the tender flesh.

 

A moan rips from her throat and she brings a leg up to hook around Emma’s hips, which begin a slow undulation against Regina’s hot center.

 

Emma’s hands release Regina’s nails scraping down the older woman’s arms and stopping at supple breasts encased in black lace. “I could tell you were into me,” She mutters, lips and tongue drawing patterns between Regina’s breasts.

 

“No you couldn’t.” Regina replies, voice deep and husky.

 

“Mhm.” Emma counters, “I can read people pretty well. It’s how I got my new job. You were just as wet _then_ as you are _now_.”

 

“H-“

 

She stops, letting her eyes slip closed and head tilt back as she feels Emma’s hand push her panties aside and fingers press between her wet folds.

 

“Soaking.” Emma whispers, bringing her fingers up to rub across Regina’s lips and down her neck.

 

They kiss hard. Regina tastes herself and Emma and she feels the overwhelming urge to shove this girl’s head between her legs and take what she wants.

 

But she doesn’t. Because she’s letting Emma choose the direction of this.

 

Teeth and tongue drag back down her chin and neck, this time harder and with more purpose. Her bra is discarded quickly and she arches her back when Emma’s hot mouth envelops her stiff nipple. This is exactly what she’s been craving. Soft lips and tongue and hands doing wonderfully dirty things to her body.

 

This is what she’s been looking for.

 

Emma sucks her other nipple into her mouth as she works the opposite breast with her hand, cupping and squeezing and paying tribute like she’s worshipping them.

 

Regina watches as Emma starts to kiss her way down her belly and she inhales sharply as brown eyes connect with green.

 

“You okay with this, Regina?” And as she nods her assent, she realizes she’s never heard Emma say her name until now.

 

Her panties only make it to her stocking clad knees before Emma is devouring her, mouth closing around her clit as her tongue drags slowly and roughly over it.

 

They work the ruined lace the rest of the way off Regina’s legs frantically before settling into their spots.

 

Regina hasn’t ever felt this turned on in her life. She spreads her legs wide and fists her pillow and just _feels._ Feels nails ripping the tops of her stockings, feels a hot tongue pushing inside of her, feels the way Emma moans at her taste.

 

She doesn’t hold back, moaning breathily into the thick, warm air of her bedroom. “Just like that, Emma.”

 

She feels Emma pull away a bit and she quickly spears one hand through blonde hair, holding her tightly in position.

 

Regina feels cool glass hit her belly and she looks down to see Emma’s glasses have slipped off. She grabs them and tosses them to the bed beside them and then grinds her pussy against Emma’s mouth.

 

The blonde's fingers dig painfully into her hips, a wonderful balance to the intense pleasure she feels as Emma licks and sucks between her legs.

 

“Regina…” She hears, and looks down the length of her body to see Emma’s wild green eyes staring up at her from between her legs. “Please cum.” The blonde whispers, tongue dipping out slowly to pay special attention to Regina’s clit.

 

“ _Fuuuuh-“_ She cuts herself off, because when she finally climaxes, all her senses go haywire and she loses the ability to speak. Her back arches and fingers tighten in Emma’s hair and her legs clamp around the younger woman’s head.

 

It’s _perfect._

 

When her thighs relax and she sinks back onto the bed, Emma climbs up her body with a cheshire grin and wet lips and cheeks. Regina pulls her face in roughly for a searing, sloppy kiss.

 

“My, Emma Swan, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you knew what you were doing.”

 

Emma smirks and they roll over, this time Regina settling between her legs. “I may have a bit of experience.”

 

Regina simply hums and works diligently to rid the younger woman of her bra and panties. Moments later, they’re pressed together, completely naked save for Regina’s tracked stockings.

 

She lets her fingers find Emma’s waiting sex and she smiles seductively when she feels how wet Emma is. “Wonderful,” She murmurs, tugging the blonde’s bottom lip with her teeth as she pushes two fingers inside her.

 

Emma arches and moans, and it’s a beautiful sight.

 

Regina hooks both of Emma’s legs around her hips and then continues thrusting deeply, fingers pushing in as far as they’ll go before dragging back out.

 

Emma digs her nails into Regina’s waist and tips her head back, giving the older woman room to suckle and bite at her long neck.

 

“Such a good girl,” Regina murmurs into her heated, flushed skin, and it it drives her closer to the edge.

 

She only holds out for a total of five thrusts when Regina adds a third finger, the heel of her palm rubbing repeatedly over Emma’s sensitized clit. On the fifth thrust, she lets out a raspy scream and cums hard around the older woman’s fingers.

 

“Beautiful.” Regina smiles, kissing the blonde soundly until they’re both too tired to continue.

 

They lay side by side; Emma staring at Regina’s legs as the older woman removes her stockings quickly, tossing them to the floor with the rest of their clothes.

 

“I promise I wasn’t expecting that to happen when I showed up,” She blurts, and it makes Regina laugh.

 

She turns on her side and props herself up with one hand while the other traces circles around Emma’s pink nipple. “When is this retreat?” She asks softly, dark eyes dropping with satisfaction and sleepiness.

 

“August.”

 

“Just in time for your birthday.” Regina notes, leaning down to kiss the younger woman softly. Her tongue licks Emma’s top lip slowly as she pulls away, but only a few centimeters. “You will accompany me.” She tells her.

 

Emma is smart enough not to argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uh don't forget to let me know what you think bc I rely solely on feedback :D
> 
> -@SapphicMills on twitter


End file.
